Everyday Muse
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: Drabble collection.   Prompt 83: She thought he was actually serious...My first request fulfilled!
1. Jealousy

**Characters**: Ichigo, Senna**  
Summary**: Ichigo wasn't jealous. Not even when all those bastards' eyes were glued to her scorchingly hot thighs...What was he talking about again?**  
****Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Pairings**: IchiSenna**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Watching Memories of Nobody would be good.**  
****Word Count: **195  
**A/N: **Bleach is not owned by me. If it was, Senna would be a main character and hook up with Ichigo, and Gin would still be alive. ...I am still praying to the Manga gods to bring Gin back. Somehow.

Ichigo wouldn't call himself a jealous guy.

Nah. He was calm, cool, collected. Perfectly at ease.

But it would be _really_ nice if all the guys in the classroom would stop staring at Senna's legs.

_Of course_, Ichigo thought hazily, eyes drifting to said limbs, _they're really nice legs. _Dark amber eyes raked over the long limbs as they jumped side to side with Senna's bright restless chatter. Smooth, pale, flawless, it was hard not to stare at the fit but curvy thighs and defined calves. Her dainty slim ankles, covered by black knee socks, teased him cruelly. His eyes felt heavy and his lower stomach frothed with lustful heat as his gaze traveled upwards to her mid thighs where the innocently naughty pleated skirt swayed and brushed against her skin satisfyingly. The morons in his class must have noticed her undeniable sexiness, since one of the perverts actually whistled.

...Whistled. At Senna's _legs._

The cheap plastic mechanical pencil creaked in protest under Ichigo's increasingly tight grip. Senna was his _friend_, he was absolutely and no way in hell jeal-

"Looking good Senna-chan~!"

The pencil plastic cracked in Ichigo's white fist.

He was jealous.


	2. Christmas

**Prompt:** Christmas**  
Summary: **Gin reflects on Las Noches**  
****Genre: **Romance/Angst**  
Characters:** Gin, implied Rangiku  
**Pairings:** Implied RanGin  
**Word Count:** 200  
**A/N:** Author takes requests :D ...and does not own Bleach.

Dead sharp wind blew bitterly against his skin. Grains of sand nipped at his eyes, attempting to penetrate the squinted lids as they squeezed tighter and tighter. This dead world, void of hope and life, reminded him of that place. The dry sun packed earth grinding his feet, the dust dancing in his mouth, the brown trees dotting the land.

It reminded him of Rukongai. The Hell within Heaven. But...

The stone clicked under his boots as he strode down the dark, unfeeling corridor, sleeves swaying smirkingly. Las Noches, with the snowy sand, the dead trees, and the dark skies was exactly like Rukongai at Christmas time. A Hell. But...

There was childish laughter, scraps of scrounged up gifts exchanged by the timid fire, smiles and hugs that echoed across and rebounded off the thin wooden walls. That small rickety shack was his salvation.

_Their_ salvation.

So why, if Las Noches was so much like Rukongai, why was this place so cold? Why was this land of eternal Christmas time so empty? Silver hair tickled his cheek as he smiled.

There was no Heaven, after all. Only hell and salvation.

And this desert was purgatory.

There was no Christmas here.


	3. Charisma

**Prompt:** Charisma**  
Summary: **It was disgusting, and he laughed as he watched it burn.**  
Genre: **Horror**  
Characters:** Aizen, Gin (in spirit), Shinji (in spirit), Gotei 13 (in spirit)  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 231  
**A/N:** Author still takes requests ...and does not own Bleach.

He was charismatic.

He charmed his way up. Seduced his superiors into granting him special favors. An easy gentle smile, sharp sweet eyes, bunny soft brownie hair, topped with bookish glasses, which, yes, he _did_ need. Unaware, he fooled and manipulated his way to power; stepped on the smooth and easy escalator to success.

And he was disgusted by it.

He admired Hirako Shinji's ability to hate him, and chose him to be his Captain.

He gave him _freedom_. Blessed his idol with the power and freedom to escape from Seretei and its corrupt rotten core.

Shinji wasn't very appreciative of it.

He adored the small silver haired child with the knowing cunning smile and slitted eyes. Adored how he saw the truth, how off putting he was; how utterly terrifying. How hard he worked to rise to the top, how he struggled.

He made him his right hand man. Told him his darkest secrets and plans, right after hearing that first introduction of _"I'm Ichimaru Gin"_.

And, as Aizen Sousuke rose into the air within the Meno's grasp, he stared down at the Shinigami and smiled his most slick charismatic smile.

And he kept smiling that same sick smile as the he cut each Captain down; one by one.

Aizen smiled as he watched the selfishness and corruptness bleed to death in ruby red rivers.

And he laughed as it burned.


	4. Snow

**Prompt:** Snow (70)  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama**  
Summary: **She was so damn _**hot.**_**  
Characters:** Renji, Rukia  
**Pairings:** RenRuki  
**Word Count:** 139  
**A/N:** Author still takes requests ...and does not own Bleach.

She was cold as ice, Renji knew, figuratively and literally. Her skin was smooth and uncalloused, despite her constant grip on Sode no Shirayuki. The smooth epidermis that stretched over her bones and blood felt like it had just taken a swim in frozen lake water; so cold that it burned his fiery hot flesh. Her violet eyes glittered keenly like sharp glacial diamonds, the dark black shine of her hair like ice, lips soft as fluffy powder snow. She moved gracefully like the swirling snow and fought like a blizzard. Numbing bitter regret and polar cold passion empowered her with strength, fueling her like the flames of desire coursing through his own veins.

She was a living flawless ice sculpture, hyperborean, piercing, raw, and beautiful.

And _damn,_ was she the hottest thing he'd ever laid his eyes on.


	5. Airplane

**Prompt:** Airplane (73)  
**Genre: **Humor **  
Summary: **They missed their flight. ...Crap.**  
Characters:** Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad  
**Pairings:** None  
**Word Count:** 161  
**A/N:** See Bleach episode preview 279. Author still takes requests ...and does not own Bleach.

Ichgio, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida stood at the traffic light intersection, watching idly as the cars zoomed by. Ichigo sighed irritably. Glaring up at the tall skyscraper, he huffed. "Hmmmm...This is supposed to be the place."

"No one's here." Rukia muttered, glancing around. They were running out of time...

Ishida jolted to attention, seeking a solution, but only landed himself in a embarrassing and slightly life threatening situation. "S-Sorry."

"What are you doing? !" Ichigo snapped, momentarily forgetting the big problem looming overhead. Rukia glanced at her watch. Ishida glared at Ichigo, his glasses' lenses gleaming snappishly. Renji stared bemused, tugging on his oddly decorated bandana. Human fashion was so weird...

"You didn't know what to do, so I tried to help!" Rukia gasped.

"Our-!" Their faces' slackened as they heard the rush overhead, and glanced upwards towards the clear cheery sky.

Their plane, their way home, had departed.

_"SHIT!"_

**"DAMN SHINIGAMI!"**


	6. Memories

**Characters**: Ichigo, Senna**  
Summary**: It's all he had left.**  
Genre: **Romance/Tragedy**  
Pairings**: IchiSenna**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Watching Memories of Nobody would be good.**  
Word Count: **316**  
****Timeline:** During Chapter 388, when Aizen is still vaguely cool and is effortlessly pwning Ichigo without looking like a trashbag/Jesus **  
A/N: **I like the IchiSenna love. No one else does, but meh.

There was no time.

No time to dwell on the glorious past, the precious lingering feelings. Aizen is waiting...coaxing...taunting...attack, Ichigo! Attack! Raise your blade and attack! Attack and protect...!

_You couldn't protect **her, **_snide voices, cruel and unforgiving, whisper in your ears. Your assault falters._**  
**_

Aizen pushes you away, and you skid against the sky's invisible earth. Your teeth grit, and your hands tighten on your sword. Aizen smirks at you, that stupid strand of hair fluttering in the breeze mockingly, the obnoxious magenta sash a pale reminder of her.

"_Red looks better on me, huh?"_

No, focus Ichigo! Attack! _**Attack**_!

_...Girlish laughter, smiling eyes, powerful cool winds..._

"_Ichigo."_

Too many. To many emotions, to many recollections; they plague your mind and heart as you remember that you are weak, that you aren't strong enough; fast enough.

He wanted to _forget_, he wanted the aching beat of his breaking heart to die. Ichigo pushes forward, once more, donning the despised power he possessed.

He just wanted to be like everyone else and _forget_...

But he couldn't. Those precious moments were embroidered in his mind, the needle pricking his soul and the red silk thread creating beautiful memories of innocence and autumn leaves.

He couldn't protect her in that critical moment, and she paid the ultimate price for it.

_...Senna..._

So instead, he protected the world she sacrificed for.

He pathetically clung to their cherished and secret reminiscences, locked away inside his soul and lusted by his heart.

His amazing and wonderful Memories of Nobody.


	7. Unrequited Love

**Prompt: **Unrequited Love (67)**  
Characters**: Ishida, Nemu, Orihime**  
Summary**: Ishida just couldn't get it right.**  
Genre: **Romance/Angst/Humor**  
Pairings**: IshiNemu, IshiHime, UlquiHime, IchiHime**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Slightly AU, Spoilers to the Lust Arc (Of Awesomeness) and Orihime's confession to Ichigo**  
Word Count: 682  
A/N: **I have a request! Don't worry Jelica-dono, the ShinjiXOrihime is on the way! Until then, poor, poor Ishida. The guy just can't win.

Ishida figured that he had the worst luck with women in the history of mankind.

That, or he was an idiot.

Ryuuken, who somehow knew of his (nonexistent) love life (Ishida assumes, correctly, that Urahara is to blame), deducts that he is an idiot.

Ishida, just to piss him off, says he just has bad luck.

But of course, Ishida knows that Ryuuken is right (That Bastard!), and he is an idiot.

I mean, how stupid did he have to be to fall for Inoue Orihime?

The answer: Pretty damn stupid.

I mean, you had to Helen Keller (blind, deaf, _and_ mute) to not notice that the cheery and bumbling princess was completely infatuated (obsessed) with Kurosaki Ichigo. It was pathetically obvious; his own pathetic infatuation equally obvious, sadly enough. He mooned over the determined, big breasted student, his affection only mounting when she decided to travel to Soul Society and enter his (and Kurosaki's) world. Of course, they traveled together within the dangerous afterlife, with every 'Kurosaki-kun' driving through his heart like a Zanpaktou.

He lost the battle to Kurosaki before it even began. With Kurosaki not even realizing there was such a battle taking place.

Nor did he realize that he _won_.

But, Ishida could live with his defeat to Kurosaki. After all, Kurosaki was strong, brave, and determined. He had a noble heart and good intentions. They would be a perfect match.

The Ulquiorra thing was an _entirely_ different story.

Sure, once Ishida thought about it later (much later), Ulquiorra was _pretty _decent for an Arrancar, and he and Inoue-san made a much superior match. But at the time...

WHAT. THE. _**HELL?**_

Ulquiorra was a total _**bastard.**_ He _kidnapped_ Inoue-san, psychologically abused her (multiple times), killed Kurosaki (twice), then he cut of his friggin' hand!

Then he and Inoue-san had their beautiful and touchingly romantic (Damn them) moment, which was so shocking that Ishida choked on his own spit.

...Or was it blood?

Anyway, Ishida's pride as a Quincy _and_ a man had been dealt a serious blow that day. His Quincy pride writhed in agony seeing that he had let an innocent maiden suffer with that demon so long that she actually _felt_ something for him.

His pride as a man received a serious kick to the balls when he realized that Inoue-san would rather be with an _Espada_ than him.

"You require assistance." Ishida looked up and smiled slightly. "Ah..."

Ishida would continually move forward, but would forever glance behind him and see that lingering shadow standing a distance away faithfully. Although constantly dragged away, she always came back, posture straight and eyes devoid of anything. Ishida would like to make the glassy orbs spark, and gazing up at her impassive face on that wretched dome, he involuntarily brightened.

Of all the other women in the world, he had to have fallen for this one. How unlucky.

"Hello, Nemu-san."

* * *

**A/N: Seriously, the guy can't win. He's either desperately in love with Inoue when she'll no way in hell fall in love with him, or he likes Nemu, who's, well, Nemu.**

**Review!  
**


	8. Awkward

**Prompt: **Awkward (83)**  
Characters**: Shinji, Orihime, Ichigo (mentioned)**  
Summary**: Wow, she thought he was serious. Awkward.**  
Genre: **Friendship/Humor**  
Pairings**: IchiHime (onesided)**  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Eh. Spoilers for Arrancar arc, I guess.**  
Word Count: **250**  
A/N: **For Jelica-dono! My first request, you will hold a special place in my heart! It's not exactly ShinjiXOrihime, but I hope you still like it.

* * *

Shinji was (well, he thought he was) a typical male.

Everyone else that knew, heard of, or has seen Shinji will disagree.

Shinji liked food (to the point of compulsive over eating disorder), liked fighting (-shudder-) and adored hot chicks (may the hot chicks fear for their lives). Shinji knew, over well earned experience, that girls needed something to let them know you were interested in them. A chocolate, a pretty flower, _something._

And thus, the "Oh, -insert name-, my first love!" was born.

Inoue Orhime was his 2,567th first love.

Shinji, happily spotting the busty human female, beamed ecstatically and spun over to her cheerfully. Dropping to his knees and grabbing her delicate healing hands, he proclaimed "Orihime-chan! My first love!" in a loud, over dramatic, and quite obviously not serious fashion. Shinji, to his shock, did not get his usual reaction(s).

Usual reaction #1: A faint blush and rolling eyes.

Usual reaction #2: A deep blush and stuttering/giggling.

Usual reaction #3: A scowl/glare and a punch to the face.

Shinji did NOT usually get a tomato red face, stuttering, and flailing as the girl stuttered out excuses.

"H-Hirako-kun! I'm sorry, but I lo-er, well l-like K-Kurosaki-kun! N-Not like that way, well, actually, yes that way, b-but he'd never like me because he's in love with Kuchiki-san! But Ishida-kun loves Kuchiki-san! Oh no! Everything's all messed up!" The pretty girl wailed to the confounded and bemused vizard.

Oh, dear. She thinks he's actually serious. That's awkward.

* * *

**A/N: Ishida once made Rukia a dress when they thought she was going to come back with them to the Real world after the Soul Society arc. Orihime's (messed up) female intuition deducted that Ishida HAD to be in love with Rukia. Author still takes requests and Review!**


End file.
